total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/Same- SAMMY'S Elimination Interview
Chris: Hey Campers! Today we are interviewing a "Special" guest *Smirks* BRING HER IN Intern's: *Roll in Sammy who is seen angry* Sammy: UGH! Seriously? I thought I was done! Chris: You Are!.....-for now... Sammy: What do you want? Chris: How did it feel being eliminated so early? Sammy: Well..... Bad..... But I definitely deserved I should have never did what I did! But Trent was such an idiot! It was obvious Bridgette destroyed his guitar Chris: Uh huh- Who do you want to leave next? Sammy: Oh! Definitely Beth! She is SO bad! Like me.... She needs to learn her lesson like I did. Chris: Rooting for anyone? Sammy: Bridgette definitely! She is nice caring and doesn't let her partner make all her ddecisions! I respect her more then I like her. Chris: Ok who did you absolutely HATE Sammy: No one.... Chris: Um there has to be someone Sammy: No....not really Chris: UGH! Really? Sammy: Yeah.. Chris: The fans have been asking.... What happened with You and Beardo? Sammy: Oh I am not interested in him anymore! Chris: So you're like ENEMIES? *Grins* Sammy: No..... Not really..... Chris: UGH! How boring are you?! Did you do ANYTHING interesting? Sammy: After I was eliminated I visited Jasmine in the outback! She taught me a lot about survival skills! And I really like it! I am looking for a guy who knows as much as me! *Blushes* Like Shawn.... Chris: Why are you in a straight jacket? Sammy: Oh... long story- Chris: I got time! Sammy: Oh gee, Well after I came back home, Amy told the authorities that I am mentally insane so I was taken into custody. I will be taken out soon. Chris: Oh..... What did you think about your team? Sammy: They were great! Brick was nice, Anne was hot! Trent was......................Um yeah, Topher was- Chris: Rumors spreaded about you and Topher dating. Sammy: It's true.......... But I still have no romantic feelings for him! Chris: Oh really? Ok..... anyway how would you react if you knew you were accepted In season 8?! Sammy: I would stab myself and imagine I never even heard that come out of your mouth Chris: Well sorry we don't have knives! Sammy: Oh no...... you don't mean...... Chris: Yes.... You are going too compete in Total....Drama..... RETURN OF THE STARS! Sammy: *Runs and tries to jump out of the window until Chef grabs her and puts her in her seat* Oh F*** Chris: Welcome to the Powerful Players! A.K.A Beardo, Shawn, Sky, And um the rest.... Sammy: Some host you are! WAIT- Shawn.... *Blushes* Oh wait *Face goes grim* B-BEARDO?! Chris: Good luck! Sammy: No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No! Chris: *Troll* YES Sammy: *Faints* Chris: Well that's it for this interview! See you next time! Category:Blog posts